Restored
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Based off the Music Meister scene at the DEO during the Superflash crossover. Kurt thinks the villain the Warblers have captured is crazy - until he realizes the truth.


**Sure been a while, hasn't it?**

* * *

"Attention, Warblers!" Sebastian's voice rang out from the balcony, prompting everyone on the lower floor to look up at the head of their organization. "Our team is about to bring in an unarmed yet potentially dangerous criminal for questioning. You will stay _out_ of their way unless specifically asked for assistance, is that clear?"

Kurt's murmur of agreement blended in with the rest as most of the Warblers turned to look at the far end of the Nest, where the loading doors were. A moment later, the heavy metal doors slid open, revealing a cute, curly-haired man being held by the arms between Wes and David.

 _Wait, not cute!_ Kurt scolded himself, shaking his head a little as the prisoner and his convoy came closer. _He's a criminal, Kurt, what's wrong with you?_

Still, Kurt tilted his head to get a better look at the man, wondering why he felt like he should recognize him. His eyes widened when he realized the man was blatantly staring back.

"Oh, there you are," the man said, smirking. "I've been looking for you."

"Wh- me?" Kurt asked. He turned to lock gazes with Trent, who looked just as confused as Kurt felt.

"Yes, you, dummy. You think I let these guys catch me because I just wanted to see inside the Warblers' lair?" The man rolled his eyes. "It's time to go home, Kurt."

"Wait, you know my name? There are Warblers who don't even know my real name, how do _you_ know it?"

"Because I know you," the man said, a desperate look in his eyes. "And you know me, Kurt, all you have to do is _remember_."

Kurt recoiled slightly before feeling his shoulders lock. For a moment, he was aware that he _had_ forgotten something - something crucial, a core piece of himself - but then he felt his mind rebound away from the thought like a derailed train.

"I - you-"

"Yes, Kurt, that's it, you're almost there," the man said, voice softening to almost a croon. "You can do it, Kurt, I know you can."

"Wes! David! Shut him up!" Sebastian yelled from the balcony, startling Kurt - he'd forgotten anyone else was in the room.

"I'm so sorry about this," the man said, turning to Wes and David. He broke free of their grips easily and knocked both of them to the ground with his shoulders, giving him a moment to snap his handcuffs. "Kurt! Help!"

Before Kurt could fully process what was happening, he found himself back-to-back with the man, fending off the other Warblers.

"What - no, these guys are my teammates, my friends!"

"No, they're not, Kurt," the man said, turning slightly to regain eye contact. "That's just what they've made you think."

"You're crazy!" Kurt yelled, a spurt of frustration bubbling up and making him punch Hunter slightly harder than he really needed to to keep him away.

"Not the first time you've told me that mid-fight," the man said with a laugh.

"Who-"

" _Think_ , Kurt," the man interrupted, beating Nick and Jeff back. "I need you to remember something, _anything_ , no matter how small before I can restore the rest of your memories."

"There's nothing to restore!"

"Yes, there is! Tell me, Kurt, what's my name?" When Kurt didn't answer, the man repeated, " _What's my name?_ "

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. A shock sizzled down his spine.

"Yes, Kurt, that's it!"

"Blaine," Kurt said again, louder. He turned to face Blaine - Blaine who he had missed, Blaine who he needed - and saw that Blaine had an electrifying grin on his face.

"I knew you'd come back."

Then Blaine's eyes flashed silver, once, twice, and Kurt passed out cold.

* * *

Kurt was freezing when he woke up. Instinctively, he reached for the blanket he kept at the foot of his bed, but a pull at his arm made him stop and fully open his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Where am I?" he asked, blinking at the harsh fluorescent light.

"You're in the medical bay," Blaine said, wrapping his fingers gently around Kurt's wrist. "The New Directions medical bay."

Kurt's breath punched out of his chest.

"I'm - why wouldn't I be in the New Directions medical bay? I'm part of the team, aren't I?" He shook his head, trying to remember what had landed him there. "Oh."

"Yeah." Blaine chuckled wetly.

"Oh my God," Kurt said, eyes welling with tears.

"You've been gone for six months," Blaine said. "I'm sorry it was so long - I was doing everything I could, but we had to determine where Warblers HQ was, and how to sneak me in-"

"Blaine, it took us _years_ to get Sam back from that squad in Tennessee, and they were technically on our side!" Kurt interjected, shifting his arm so he could squeeze Blaine's hand. "Getting me out in six months is nothing short of miraculous."

"We all put our heads together," Blaine said. "Artie finally geolocated the Warblers, and Rachel helped me come up with the infiltration plan. I just had to use my powers."

"That's not nothing, Blaine. I know how precise you have to be to make your hypnosis work," Kurt said. "God, and in the middle of a fight, no less."

"The fight was the easy part. For a minute there, I wasn't sure if you were going to recognize me after all." Blaine stared down at his lap.

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, making him gaze back upward. "Come here."

Blaine settled himself next to Kurt on the narrow hospital cot, both of them adjusting to lay on their sides.

"I could never forget you," Kurt said firmly, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's. "Not even the Warblers' strongest technology is enough to wipe you from my memory. I may not have known I was missing you, but I spent most of my nights feeling like something was _wrong_ when I was alone in my bed - like I was missing one of my limbs, or like I'd skipped a step in my moisturizing routine."

Blaine snorted softly. "I want to be offended you related me to your skincare routine, but I know how important it is to you."

"Just like I know that you can't have been properly taking care of yourself these past few months if you've been focused on rescuing me," Kurt said, wrapping his left arm over Blaine's waist. "So. Here's what's gonna happen."

"Enlighten me," Blaine said, a small smile on his face.

"You're gonna help me sit up, then go to fetch Emma, so she can fuss over me for a few minutes before clearing me to leave. _Then_ we're gonna go to the mess hall, where _I_ will be swarmed by our amazing, ridiculous friends and _you_ will eat at least three helpings of food to make up for the rations I know you skipped when you were worried. Once I've reunited with everyone, we'll sneak out and head back to our quarters, where we will spend _at least_ the next thirty-six hours getting...reacquainted, so to speak. Objections?"

"Only one - I'd like to kiss you first."

"Well, if you insist," Kurt said. He grinned into Blaine's mouth, feeling at home for the first time in, well, six months.


End file.
